


The Cure for Astraphobia

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astraphobia, Camping, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hunt, Lightning - Freeform, Love, NSFW, Nightmares, Passion, Romance, Sex, Thunder - Freeform, courel, dom!prom, sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: A request from a friend on Tumblr. A naughty Prompto/Reader oneshot in the bro's shared camping tent. Prompto's scared of lightning





	The Cure for Astraphobia

A rustling, then a weight hovering over you was what had woken you up in the middle of the night.

Opening your eyes, you vision fills with ocean blue eyes framed by a pale freckled face.

And he’s smiling. A little timidly because he knows he’s woke you up, but there’s worry causing a storm in those ocean eyes.

“Prom what’s wrong?” you groggily ask him, raising an arm to wipe the sleep from your eyes.

He had nightmares quite a lot, and usually he can deal with them, but sometimes he needs you to remind him that everything’s alright. He always says his life improved tenfold once you’d agreed to be his girlfriend. If he was the sun, you were his sky allowing him to shine so bright.

“Mmmm… haven’t slept yet…” he trails off, a finger sliding down your cheek. He’s so close his warm breath dances on your face.

So it wasn’t a nightmare tonight then. Usually he dreams of being chased by an unknown entity, being sealed in a pitch dark room or that he’s hurting all his loved ones but powerless to control himself. Usually on those nights his hand finds yours, or you’ll curl into his back and wrap him into a reassuring cuddle. It used to be awkward sharing a tent with the others, but now it’s just part of life.

Noctis sleeps like a rock, so he was never anything to worry about. Ignis was a very light sleeper, but he never moved nor made a sound - you used to worry he wasn’t breathing! The only issue would be Gladio. A man of his size needs considerable room and sometimes he snored really loudly. Despite them all sleeping in the same tent, Prompto had still managed to get over to you wearing just his red-and-black boxers and his ever present bangles to hide the secret he was so terrified of. Brave for him, considering his many body-image insecurities; just goes to show how on edge he was tonight and how desperate he was for your company.

But tonight everyone was sleeping soundly. Probably because you had all been exhausted after chasing down a rather vicious Courel in a tipster hunt. Those things had sharp teeth, sharp claws and a nasty lightning-imbued temper! You had all taken quite a beating, so after you had healed up and settled at a campsite, Ignis rustled up the tastiest cockatrice curry he could manage then you had bundled into the tent for an early night.

“Aren’t you exhausted?” you ask Prompto incredulously.

“I… uhh….” he shifts his gaze to the side, but he makes no move to get off of you.

You just give him a hard stare and he quickly crumbles.

“You know I’m worried what the lightning magic could….. do.” A light blush grows across his cheekbones. You can just about see it in the starlight and moonlight that bathes your shared green tent in their etheral glow. Even if you couldn’t see it, his face was certainly close enough that you could feel the heat.

Of course.

Deep down, he had a fear that a bolt of lightning could somehow trigger the… thing deep inside him. The thing he had finally been able to open up to you about. The thing he was able to show you on his wrist. He was worried a bolt of lightning could…. change him. Make his nightmares a reality.

So THAT’S what was bothering him. Especially after the Courel hunt.

Without a word, you lift your head from your travel pillow and clumsily kiss his face; you’d aimed for where you’d assumed his lips would be in the dingy lighting, but instead you’d kissed right in the corner of his mouth. The missed shot made you giggle, and the sound of you was enough to make Prompto smile through his fear. Angling his head, he leans down and engages you in a deep kiss. But he gets more frantic, as if he’s trying to literally get inside of you like some sort of protective sheet. He had been hit a couple of times by the Courel’s lightning-based attacks and now he couldn’t sleep due to that irrational fear of losing control.

The kiss got more and more desperate, the normally submissive Prompto not even waiting for permission as his tongue invades your mouth, urgently seeking out your own. His elbows and knees are still planted either side of you as he hovers over you, but even then he’s closed the gap and his lightfeather weight is on top of your own form. So you bring your arms up around his neck, both to add to the passion of your moment and to reassure him that he is still HIM, that you still love him.

He moans softly into your mouth at the embrace so you let your hands slowly stroke down his bare back - goosebumps rising in his flesh at your touch - as he tenses all around you. You’ve only got a nightdress on and Prompto had removed your blanket before waking you up so there really wasn’t a lot of material between you. You could feel every muscle in his back tensing as he got as close to you as he could, taking your breath away in his urgent kiss, and also to try and stop himself moving too much for fear of waking the others.

But you could feel it. Despite his innocent need for reassurance, the proximity to you and the passionate dance your tongues were engaged in had turned your blonde boyfriend on - you could feel it twitching against you beneath his boxers.

A devilish smile played on your lips, breaking your tongue away from him (which he softly whimpered at) as you let your hand drift over the bulge in his pants. His breathing hitched a little and his body went tense. This would be the first time you’d be intimate with each other while the other guys were asleep in the same tent if you both allow yourselves to continue - Prompto was never very good at saying no and, well, look at him! It’s not like you’d ever deny him either. Normally you’d try to steal some time together alone in your hotel room or if you were all camping you and Prompto would try to be quick in the mornings when everyone else was awake and going about their business. But tonight was different, the lightning attacks had really unnerved Prompto, and you knew he was more troubled than he let on - even to Noctis. That’s why you only felt a small amount of worry as you stroked him through his boxers; feeling his muscles tense and relax at your touch. He wants to enjoy himself, but he’s worried about getting caught too.

But it didn’t last long. Either your teasing drove him mad or he really needed you more than his scarce words had let on, because with one hand he’d lifted your nightdress up and pulled your panties off your legs - very carefully so neither of you made a lot of noise.

Prompto quietly repositioned himself between your legs then pulled his own pants down, freeing himself. You wanted to seize his length there and then, lovingly stroking him to please him, take his troubled mind elsewhere. But he never needed such ministrations. He gently lifted your legs so he could lie snugly between them, lining himself up then - slowly and quietly - he pushes himself inside of your slick awaiting entrance. You both gasp sharply at the teasing thrills the slow penetration sent through you. You dutifully wrapped your legs around his back to help him push in deeper - and push Prompto did. He filled the entire of your core with himself so you could barely move, your wet warmness around him causing his eyes to shut. You had taken him to that blissful faraway place, where it was just you and him.

And the fun hadn’t even started yet.

Resting his hands on your hips, Prompto leans down for another quick kiss and you wrap your arms around his neck again. He’s got you trapped underneath him, gloriously captive with him resting and twitching inside you, so it’s only fair you get to hold on to a piece of him.

Even though you’ve been together for a while, the moment Prompto started moving his hips to begin gently thrusting into you still made you squeak a little in surprise. Then, as he fell into a soft rhythem, you laid your head back and closed your eyes as he nuzzled into your neck; breathing in your scent as deeply as his lungs would allow.

Quietly and passionately, you and Prompto made love. Oblivious to the sleeping men around you as you were lost in the feel of each other. All that mattered was his rhythem of movements and your body tensed right around his to hold him in place. Warmth bloomed within you as you climbed higher and higher, shuddering slightly as Prompto picked up the pace; he seems to have forgotten all about being quiet. Moaning softly into the soft skin of your shoulder he rocks harder into you, hitting all those delicious bundles of nerves that sent sparks through your body. He begins shuddering too.

“F-Fuck…” you breathe as quietly as you could, fingers curling so you’re digging your nails into the muscles above his shoulderblades.

Tensing your legs tighter and clamping your eyes shut, your body violently arches into Prompto a final time as you found your euphoric release; it was an effort to keep your mouth closed so you didn’t call his name as you rode the waves of pleasure rippling through you.

Prompto found his release within seconds of hearing your hushed moans. Nuzzling his face closer into your shoulder, he utters a very quick and very breathless “I love you!” then bit down onto your flesh to keep himself from roaring. Every bit of his energy, tension and fear exploded out of him and inside of you.

You both laid there tangled together for a minute or so, both breathing heavily as you came down from your shared high.

He giggles a little sheepishly as he pushed off the ground to kneel before you, releasing himself from within you as he did so. Luckily as you were lying on your back with your legs up and around him, there was no mess to hastily clean up like many of your other quick joinings. He had bared himself to you in all his fear tonight and you had lovingly received everything he had to give.

Pulling his pants up to cover his decency, Prompto settles down next to you and takes your hand as you face him.

“Thank you.” he whispers as he plants a kiss on the back of your hand.

You smile warmly at him and hope he can see the love shining in your eyes despite the darkness.

He must of noticed because he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on your forehead before turning his back to you so he could sleep - the bangled hand with his codeprint seared into his skin hidden underneath the pillow he was laying on.

Smiling, you drape your arm over your blonde lover’s waist and snuggle into his back; that way if he needs you again during the night, your touch will be the first thing he feels.


End file.
